


you're the only one

by ultravires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravires/pseuds/ultravires
Summary: Hansol was right: it feels like experiencing a second first love.(Chan and Yerim is the ultimate NCT Dream experience, from My First and Last to Bye My First to Love Again.)
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 4





	you're the only one

**Author's Note:**

> part of teen age on twt. the english version of [this oneshot](https://write.as/ultravires/kali-kedua)

It's so easy to fall back into routine with the person you're familiar with. You know their quirks, their little things. It's something ingrained to the back of your head, their habits you unconsciously pick up from how long you have been together.

Chan spent the last four years of his life being best friends with his ex, which in hindsight wasn't the best choice he made. But he was glad he made that choice: it has been a pleasure knowing the different sides of Yerim, who in turn knows him like the back of her hand.

“Wow, you really do know me best,” Yerim comments offhandedly after telling Chan her current life updates. Chan's heart literally skipped a beat as he narrowly avoids slamming the brakes from the shock.

“What do you mean by that?”

Yerim shrugs, like it was no big deal. “We haven't talked for almost a month now— I'm sorry about that, by the way— and once we do, it's like we only paused life and pressed play again.”

Chan lets out an awkward chuckle. “Well, yeah, we're best friends.”

“Sometimes best friends drift apart.”

There's his opening. This is Chan's chance to ask her about what Moonbin had said to him weeks ago. Before he can lose courage, Chan rushes the words out of his mouth. “We're not just best friends, though.”

Something shifted in Yerim's face for a split second and it's gone as soon as it came, but Chan has known Yerim enough to decipher the slight change in her demeanour. Chan pulls up to an empty parking space and parks the car, but no one made a move to get out when the car is parked.

“Really?”

“I mean,” it's Chan's turn to shrug nonchalantly, “we're also exes.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don't know, you tell me.”

The silence is thick with tension for a few moments before Yerims sighs dejectedly. “We're really talking about this, aren't we?”

“We are,” Chan answers apologetically. “But I think I should start. I honestly didn't know what I did wrong that set you off that night in Skipjack, but Moonbin told me some stuff, so I'm sorry, I guess.”

A groan escapes Yerim's lips. Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she hides her face in her hands. “God, I'm so embarrassed. What did Moonbin tell you?”

“Well,” Chan clears his throat, “that you still like me. Basically.”

“Then what are you sorry for?”

That shuts Chan up. Why _is_ he sorry? For breaking Yerim's heart? But he wasn't even breaking her heart at all— she decided to play matchmaker by herself, without consulting him first. And even then, he didn't know that Yerim even still had feelings for him, so he's probably forgiven for his ignorance.

Chan gaped, unable to answer the question, until he settles with, “I don't know.”

“Exactly. That's because you shouldn't be apologizing at all— if anything, I'm the one who's sorry.”

Yerim is staring straight ahead when Chan is looking at her. Her jaw is clenching slightly, a telltale sign of tenseness, and she refuses to return's Chan's gaze.

“I didn't mean to blow up the way I did. I just thought that if I'm mad enough to make you avoid me I can stop feeling things around you, you know? But I miss you, so much, and I—” Her voice breaks and Chan has to physically stop himself from gathering her into his arms.

Yerim continues talking, as if she's not on the edge of crying. Typical Yerim, Chan thinks, trying to be strong all the time. Chan wishes she understands she doesn't always have to be the badass girl crush that she is whenever she's around him.

“The point is, I'm sorry for being angry at you for no reason at all. Well, there's a reason, but I don't think it's enough for me to act that way. It was childish, even for me, and it's not worth losing you over.”

Chan winces. “Rim—”

“No, wait, I'm not done.” Yerim heaves a big breath before continuing. “I do still like you. Has been for some time, actually. And it feels weird, right? Because we're exes but then we're best friends so it's just weird on all levels, but— being your best friend is more important than me liking you. In the grand scheme of things, being in love with you is just a part of me to you.”

Yerim is now rushing out words, like they're tumbling out of her before she can break down. “I'll get over it, I promise I will, but in the meantime— for now, can you ignore the part where I have feelings for you and you don't and we can go back to being friends?”

Something inside Chan melts seeing Yerim lay out her bare soul to him. A huge breath of relief is bubbling out of him, like an unbearable weight he's been carrying is taken off his back, and he smiles widely.

“Actually, if you don't mind, I don't want to be your best friend.”

Yerim still hasn't seen the look on his face so she doesn't realize that he's fucking with her, and her own face falls. “I understand. It's okay, I made it weird anyway—”

“I want to be your boyfriend too, aside from being the person you call at two in the morning because you need someone to talk to you to keep you awake so you can finish your assignments. But I think in this case, the job description kind of blends in together, don't you think?”

Yerim's head snaps up so quickly that Chan fears for the joints in her neck. Her eyes are wide and unblinking, her mouth gaping, utter shock painted all over her face. Then she sees his grin and he can practically hear the gears turning in her head before his shoulder is abused with punches from Yerim. She's a whole 7 inches shorter than he is (not that he's that tall by any means) but damn can she pack a punch in that tiny figure of hers.

“Fuck,” _punch_ , “you,” _punch_ , “for,” _punch_ , “scaring,” _punch_ , “me,” _punch_ , “like,” _punch_ , “that!” The final blow to his stomach is stronger than those to his shoulders and it hurts but Chan is laughing loudly as he hugs the crying Yerim tightly. She buries her face in his chest, even though it's kind of uncomfortable to be hugging over the gearbox and hand brakes. Chan rests his chin on the top of her head, inhaling the coconut scent of her hair. Oh, how he misses this.

Yerim gently pushes Chan away after a few moments, eyes glistening with unshed tears and she's still sniffling, but she looks just as beautiful as always.

“What makes you think I'm gonna say yes?” She asks, the corner of her lips turned down. Uh oh, it's Chan's turn to feel nervous.

“Uh, well, aren't you?” He answers, grinning sheepishly. Yerim scoffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She is still looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised. Yeah, okay, the Yerim he knows is back.

“I mean, I like you too. A lot. I want to be your best friend, except I also want to be able to kiss you and hug you all the time, and—”

A pair of soft lips land on his cheek and once again his heart literally skips a beat, but a second later the warmth is gone and Chan is blinking the surprise out of his system, faced with a shit-eating grin on Yerim's face.

“Of course I'm gonna say yes. It's you.”

When Yerim slips her hand into Chan's larger one later on during the event, it feels comfortable yet electrifying. His heart still races with the way Yerim smiles at him, but there's an underlying sense of familiarity that comes with it. He's been here, he's done this before, and somehow he is still giddy when he wraps his hand around her shoulders.

Hansol was right: it feels like experiencing a second first love. And Chan is glad he took the chance.

(“Wait, if you're my best friend and my boyfriend, who am I supposed to shit talk you to when you break my heart?”

“What makes you think I'll break your heart?”

“I broke yours once before. You have all the reasons to break mine now.”

“It's a good thing I don't hold grudges, then.”)


End file.
